Flee
by sweetgirl0020
Summary: Criss Angel story about a girl who flees to save her life. She ends up meeting Criss and begins to see her new salvation...but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Abigail stared out the window pane into the grey sky outside. The rain was pouring down, and hitting the window pane in a staccato rhythm. She took a deep sigh, closing her eyes. A tear slipped from beneath her eyelid and wet her cheek.

She slowly turned and scanned the room around her. The bed was still unmade from the night before. Her shoes were thrown to the floor by the bed. She remembered the heated words and the anger that had charged the room only an hour before. Some days she loved him, others it was impossible.

Shaking herself from her daydream, Abigail grabbed her suitcase and purse from the bed. She quickly made her way to her car. She threw the suitcase into the backseat and raced out of the driveway. Her goal was to make it to the interstate and leave town as fast as possible. She couldn't take the abuse any longer. She loved him, but she refused to stay with him…and not now. Too much was at risk.

She glanced in her rearview mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her eye was black. Her nose was crusted with blood. Her lip was puffy and sore. She gulped and focused on the road before her. No going back. No looking back now. She took the exit, onto the I-485 to go to West. She'd breathe freely when she made it to a new place and made a new life.

_Five Years Later_

Several children were playing on the swing sets, slides, and see saws at the local park. The day was warm and clear. The sky a perfect shade of blue with thick puffy clouds hanging here and there. Abigail watched each child play with each other. It amazed her how simple life could be for a child. She wished she could have it as simple.

One child in particular was her focus. The little girl had a clear peaches and cream skin tone with long brown hair that was braided down her back. Her brown eyes were large and round shaped. Many commented on how much Abigail and the child looked alike. She smiled at the thought.

"Chris, let's go sweetheart! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming mommy!"

After a few minutes, the little girl ran into Abigail's waiting arms. Abigail picked her up and gave her a warm hug. Christina was her world, her salvation. Christina just turned 4 the previous week and Abigail was reeling at the idea. 4 years have passed since she left. It feels like so much longer…maybe the fear she felt when she saw each face on the street was the culprit.

Abigail took Christina to the car and buckled her in for the short drive to her babysitters home. The streets of Vegas were packed with traffic and people walking from one casino to the next. She glanced at the clock on her beat up dashboard. An hour before her shift begins. She sighed and continued on her drive to Danielle's.

They arrived 10 minutes late, and found Danielle sitting on the stairs to her apartment. Danielle sat enjoying the warmth of the sun and smiled when she saw Christina running toward her.

"Chrissie!" She reached out and hugged the little girl. The little girl hugged her back with the same zealous force.

"Dan!" Both girls giggled at their nicknames and began talking about what they were going to do that night while Abigail worked.

"I'm sorry for being late Danielle. Traffic was murder."

"No problem, Abi. You need to get going or else your goin to be late. You know how Mr. Andrews hates for his girls to be late." She said lightly. She too worked for Mr. Andrews and knew how he could be With a sigh Abigail shook her head and reached for Christina.

"Come here baby, Mom has to go to work. Give me a hug." Christina hugged her mom and kissed her cheek. Abigail got in the car and headed toward her job at the casino where she worked to make ends meet for Christina and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A crowd swarmed around him. Everyone was a fan these days. Sign this, sign that. It was autograph after autograph for the fans that did love him. Criss didn't mind however. He loved his life and his business of being the worlds "Mindfreak." He smiled at each of the people and thanked each of them for their love and support. Yet, through his smiles and generosity, he still felt somewhat hollow.

"Alright guys, I have to go. Gotta prepare for the next show! Thanks." He slowly turned and walked into the gym where he worked out each day. Most of the fans walked away while others hung around to watch though the windows. Criss ignored the spectacle. He had work to do.

He changed into his gym pants and wrapped his bandana around his forehead. He took a few breaths and began to meditate before going to meet his trainers. He had a difficult mission ahead of him, and needed all the work in he could get.

He left the locker rooms and started to warm up with his cardio routine. Some girls couldn't help but stop and stare at him. His hard abs, his muscled arms and back…glistened with sweat. He was in one word, gorgeous. The girls wanted him, the guys wanted to be him.

After an hour, Criss was finishing with his boxing routine when he looked up and saw Abigail walk into the gym. He was so engrossed in her, he missed the punch he was supposed to throw and instead got hit by his opponent.

"Criss! What the hell is with you? You never get this distracted, what is it?" The trainer scanned the building but didn't see his fascination.

Criss sat staring at the girl at the counter. She was signing in on the members log. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail. No make up, but a beautiful face that had a peaches and cream complexion. Her arms were lightly tones as was the rest of her body. She wore a simple pair of shorts and a T-Shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and not much else. He caught a slight glimpse of a little tattoo on the small of her back. She wasn't a supermodel beauty, but to him, she was a knock out. She had something about her. His breath stilled.

"Earth to Criss!" The trainer waved his hand in front of Criss's face..

"What?" He looked up for a slight moment and saw the frustration on his trainers face. "I'm fine…" He looked back at the counter and the girl was gone.

"That's it, we're done for today. Get your head straight and come back tomorrow, same time." His trainer stalked away. Criss could only nod.

Abigail was on the treadmill doing her after work run. She had to stay in shape to work as hard as she does…the tips alone were what kept her going with Christina. The pay was simply for rent and other light bills. The better she looked, the more money she got.

She was just finishing up when she noticed a man staring at her. He had a dreamy look in her eye. She immediately stopped the treadmill and began to go to one of her classes. Yoga class was hard on her, but it helped stretch her out and relax after work. The man rushed across the gym to meet her. Startled she tried to avoid him.

"Hey…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…I was just saw you earlier and had to talk to you." He said.

"Hmm…hi." She said lightly.

He reached out his hand. "My name is Criss, and yours?"

She timidly reached out her hand…"Abi, or Abigail. If you'll excuse me Criss, I have to go or I'll be late for class." She started to walk off but he stopped her.

"I'd like to get to know you better Abi. Can I have your number?"

"That's impossible. I'm sorry. I'm flattered but no. Nice to meet you."

"Come on, but why is it impossible for a nice guy like me to call a nice girl like you?"

"I don't date, Criss. I can't date. And, I don't let strange men call me…it avoids anything like asking for a date. If you'll excuse me."

Criss stood stunned. He had never had this happen before. He was out of his element. Suddenly, he shouted out to Abigail…"I'll see you tomorrow Abi, have a good one."

Abi stood shocked and unsure what to say to the stranger who just turned around and started walking out of the gym. Irritated she walked into the class room for yoga. However, she couldn't concentrate and messed up every move she worked on. All she could concentrate on was the stranger, Criss.


	3. Chapter 3

-1A week after running into Abigail, Criss spent as much time as he could at the local gym. He wanted to catch up with her again. He longed for her unlike any other woman he had ever met. However, he never ran into her. He decided to take action and find Abigail.

One afternoon, when she didn't show up again, Criss saw the same girl working the counter that Abigail had talked to the day he saw her. He walked up determined to find out as much as Abigail as he could…namely her phone number.

"Hey…" he glanced down at her name tag and smiled, "Rachel, I'm Criss." He warmly shook her hand noticing that she was grinning in and odd sort of way…a way Criss was familiar with. Many woman got that look when they wanted him…it got old after a while he thought.

"Hiya!" She greeted.

"Rachel, could you do me a favor? I had a friend in here the other day, and I was wondering if you could tell me about Abigail?"

Rachel's face registered slight aggravation that she wasn't going to be asked out., and asked "Like what?"

"What is she like? Is she single? Number? Anything." he said smiling, ignoring the grimace on her face. He had to…he saw it too often to let it bother him now.

"Well…Abigail is rather private. She's been in town for about 5 ½ years now. Works down at The Pit. That's about all I know. Like I said, she's private" She replied.

"Thanks Rachel, you're a peach." He kissed her hand and walked off. He had to go shower and get ready to go out tonight.

Later That Night

Abigail was sitting at her table resting on her break. Jenna was covering right now. A few more minutes she'll go back out. She touched up her make up and fluffed her hair. Taking a deep breath, she noticed Jenna was coming back into the room for her break. She slowly got up and headed back out to the crowd.

She positioned on the dark stage, behind the curtain, waiting for her cue. After a moment's beat, the music cued up. Slowly, in her tasseled bra and matching thongs, she slowly started moving her hips to the music. Slowly she made it around the stage to each man. She collected tips from each old man in the string of her red thong. The men were old, drunk, and loud…she tried to smile and ignore her urge to throw up or grimace at various men.

It seemed to go by painfully slow, but her number finally came to an end. She took a small bow at the crowd, but stopped half way up. At the bar, her eyes locked with the stranger, Criss, from her gym. She quickly stood up and smiled, at her boss and walked to the back. Shivering with anger, she went to sit down. She wanted to dress and get out of the back door without being noticed.

She kept thinking, what the hell is he doing? How did he find out how I worked here? Just as she was lacing her sneaker, she heard Mr. Andrews call her name. She looked up and saw Criss standing by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Abi, this is an old friend of mine, Criss. He's here to speak to us about offering you a job with his show."

Abigail stood rooted to the floor, not sure what to make of the situation that was being presented before her. After a brief moment, she smiled and said, "well...Mr. Andrews, I'm not sure...I mean I have no idea about what kind of work your asking me to do or anything about this man you have brought here. So...I'm not really sure."

"Come to my office after you've dressed. No exuses." Mr. Andrews barked. He had a beady eye and wasn't one to argue with. Sighing inwardly, Abi agreed and watched the two men walk away. Taking a little bit of her time, she changed into her favorite pair of tattered jeans and her baby blue t shirt that hugged her like a glove. After twenty minutes, she was knocking on the door to Mr. Andrews office.

The doore was opened by Mr. Andrew's assistant and was asked to sit across the desk from her boss and beside the stranger, Criss. She was uncomfortable and didn't like what she saw looming in her future.

"Abi, I don't want to see you leave, but Criss offered me a nice sum to cancel your contract with me. I have accepted his offer. I hate to see you leave us here at The Pit, but it is all for the best. Your now employed by Criss."

Abi stared, her jaw hung open in shock at what was being presented to her. Criss held out a piece of paper to her.

"Here is your new contract Abigail. You'll work for me now. The job is simple and rewarding. You'll work as a magicians assistant. You won't be stripping anymore."

"Magician's Assistant!! I can't accept that...I don't know anything about magic, I can't afford a paycut...I need my tips! Who are you to tell me to sacrafice so much for you?" She fumed in anger.

"I'm a magician of great reputation. I have a TV Show, so I can afford to pay you double what you made yearly, plus your tips. I can also give you a better work schedule, no working late nights or taking off your clothes. Furhter, I'll teach you how to do the magic. You can have a normal life so to speak. I'd think you'd be rather greatful for the change." Criss spoke in a tone of surprise.

Sighing Abi eyed him warily. "Your right, I am greatful for the raise in pay and the normal schedule. Thank you." She read over the contract and saw all that was offered to her was put into writing. She stiffly stood before the two men. "If you'll exuse me, I must go now. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Angel."

Without waiting for a word, she left the small office to leave. As she started up her little car, and put it in gear, she saw Criss in her rearview mirror trying to catch up with her. She pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as she dared. She drove the short distance to the apartment that Danielle and her roommate shared a few blocks away. Quietly, in the early morning hours, she carried Chris to her car and drove her to the small apartment she had overlooking the strip.

As she finished stepping out of the shower, she heard a small knocking at her door. Fear pricked her heart...who could that be at this hour? Slowly, she quietly made her way to the front door. She grabbed the baseball bat she kept hidden by the door. She cracked the door open a hair and her annoyance was came through. Standing at her door was the dark stranger, Criss.

"What do you want now? It's 4 AM"

"I'm sorry, I had to come see you. I never meant to upset you. I just wanted to speak with you."

"You know, this is borderline stalking..." suddenly a small voice came from within the darkness..."Mommy, is everything ok?"

Abi stared into the dark room and then to the stranger Criss. The shock on his face told it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail settled Chris into bed and walked into the living room to see the dark haired man sitting on her couch. Criss was sitting there quietly staring out the small window of the living room. The red lights from the strip below danced along the walls and floor.

"How old is she?"

"4 1/2"

"I didn't realize..."

"Yeah, well..."

"Where is her father?"

Abigail sat and didn't answer his question. "So, what did you want to come talk about with me?"

Criss looked at her, "Well, about why you were not wanting the job. Why you are so hell bent on avoiding me like you do."

Abi chuckled, "I guess you know the answer to that now"

"Yes, I do. But I don't understand why you feel that way. Why do you keep her hidden? Like your ashamed of her?"

Abi flared at once, "I'm NOT ashamed of my daughter! I am simpley protecting her from the dangers of the world. Besides, she's my life, and I don't have time to complicate it with a man coming around. One who won't be there for her or me in the long run."

Criss looked sad, "You can't shield her forever, she'll need to see and expierence the world on her own one day."

"Thanks for the parenting advice. How many kids do you have? I'm guessing you have none based on your being out and playing in the stip clubs all night."

"Your right, I don't have kids, but I do know human nature. I'm in entertainment..."

"Entertainmen? That is you exuse for knowing how to raise my child? Newsflash, I'll raise her as I see fit."

Criss rose from his seat. He was beginning to regret his choice to hire this young woman...her attitude was too much for him. But, when he looked down at her, he could see a fire in her. One that made him melt from head to toe. He could see her chest rising with her hard breathing. It turned him on even more. He had to have her. So he just sighed...

"Abigail, I don't want to argue or hurt you. I'm only wanting you to work with me, and I'm glad I asked. The easier work schedule and money will come in handy for your daughter. I want whats best for her and you. Please don't take it personally or be angry. I'll go now. Good night. I'll see you at the Luxor tomorrow afternoon."

Criss slowly walked toward the door while Abigail sat on the couch watching him depart. She was angry at his presumptions and also, for some odd reason, his kindness. It scared her to see a man so kind to her, something she was never able to get used to. In the end it was always a bad thing. As he shut the door she got up and locked the door behind him. As she locked the door, she rested her head against it and began to cry silently.


	6. Chapter 6

The stage was large and empty, except for the two of them. Abi stood before him tired and her body aching. Sweat pored from her body as she panted. Criss was across from her, also in sweat and panting. His T Shirt thrown to the side and drenched in sweat. Abi's sports bra was sticking to her skin. Irritation was written on both of thier faces.

"Abi, one more time..." She sighed and prepared herself for the leap she had to perform for thier illusion that they had to have ready in two weeks. At this rate, she'd never get it right. She had the moves to sway and strip on a stage, but the gymnastic ability to perform magic tricks was just too much.

She took a deep breath and squated to do the hard leap that would ensure she would land in the middle of a big hoop that was surrounded by a large velvet cloth. It was supposed to be a reappearing act, one where she'd replace a car. She still didn't get how it would work, but she was working hard to get it. Once again, as she leaped, she missed the hoop. But only by a few inches. Much better than the previous attempts.

"Dammit!" she swore, disgusted in herself.

"It's ok. That was an improvement." Criss looked down at his watch and sighed. "We've been going at it for several hours now. I say we call it a day."

Nodding, Abi walked toward the shadows to grab her things. She wanted to get home and shower, relax, and spend time with Chris. She smiled a little at the idea of being with her daughter at a normal time as opposed to late morning. She could even fix Chris a normal supper. One's like her mother used to make her as a child.

"You seem happy." Abi was shaken out of her fantasy of a normal home life. She tensed and put her walls back up against Criss.

"Oh? Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time and place?"

"Yes." As Abi began to walk away, Criss called out to her..."Abi, would you and Chris like to come with me to dinner tonight?"

Abigail was shocked at the invitation. She did owe him for all he's done for her. She felt obliged to agree. "Um...sure, we could do that. What time?"

"7:30, my place. That ok?"

"Yeah..." Abigail went home to shower and prepare for dinner with Criss and her daughter.

_Later that night_

Abigail and Chris sat in the dining room of a lovely home on the outskirts of the Vegas strip. The walls were covered in a navy color and accented in gold celestial pieces. The room was large, but not so large it wasn't comfortable and homelike. Abigail sat to the right of Criss and her daughter to his left. Chris was giggling at the man entertaining her.

"See this," he pulled a card out of the deck he had, and performed another magic trick. Chris clapped and was excited at the magic she saw being performed. Abi smiled at her daughters innocence. She even began to relax and enjoy herself as well.

Shortly after dessert, Chris and Abi followed Criss to his large living room. Chris sat on the rug and played with Criss's puppy, Houdini. Abi and Criss sat on a plush couch watching her play. Smiles were on both of thier faces.

"It's good to see you smile, be relaxed."

"It's good to be that way. It's been a long time."

"What has happened that was so terrible you can't even smile easily?"

Abi sat, tensed up, and looked at him. "It's personal and I don't want ot discuss it. Please..." She said in a quiet voice. Criss couldn't bring himself to push her further.

"Ok...where are you from?"

"Thats part of the personal I don't want to talk about. Look, we need to go. Chris needs to get to bed. Thank you for tonight."

She got up and gathered her little girl up. They left...and Criss was more perplexed than ever about Abigail. He was determined to learn more. In his desperation he picked up the phone and made a few well chosen calls.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail sat in her small bedroom. She had her favorite pajamas on...a pair of tattered old flannel pants and an old T-Shirt. She was brushing her long hair out, and thinking of how happy and joyous Chris had been while spending time with her new boss. She was still irritated at his pushiness for her to join his team as a side show attracation, but liked that she was able to see Chris so happy and care free. It irritated her that she was also happy about it. Sighing she set down her brush and looked at on her bedside table. The picture she kept there was her and Chris at the park shortly before her last birthday. Both smiling at the camera in bright sunshine. She picked up the picture and turned it over. She got the key she kept on the back with a small magnet.

She opened her nighstand drawer, and pulled out a small lock box. After ensuring her daughter was asleep, she unlocked the old box and pulled out the pictures she kept within. She began to cry lightly as she looked through the pictures. Pictures of her past. Each a special place and story in her heart. All but one. It was at the bottom, kept in a black envelope. Kept there to hide, she didn't want to look at the picture. Only once in a blue moon did she dare to open it. Tonight was one of those nights. She slowly, with trembleing hands, opened the envelope.

The man in the picture was tall with black hair and soft hazel eyes. Eyes so soft you'd think they belonged to a sweet and innocent person, someone soft and loving. But she knew the truth behind those eyes. She could see the monster that lurked inside. His skin was a dark tan, as if he had lived on a beach all of his life. She caught a glimmer of his hands. Rough and large. How many times had those hands held her? Careesed her? Beaten hurt?

She looked at the picture on the night stand. The same black hair and hazel eyes looked at her from the toddler she was holding. The same untamed curl was in her hair that he had. Her hands were different though. They were tiny and small. They had the same short fingers she had. The hands of the toddler was a different story. It had never hit her. Never careesed or held her. Instead they fit neatly in her hand as they walked across a street. They handed her the broken toys that needed mending. They were gentle and soft. Same with her eyes. So much of him was imprinted on her. Yet, so much of it was different.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she replaced all the pictures as she had found them. She locked the box and put it away in the small drawer that was off limits to anyone but herself. The key placed in the same hiding spot as usual. She rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow to her body. Silently her body fell into sobs. She hid her face in the pillow and cried harder than she had in ages. She felt so angry and sad over the loss she had found in her life. She was so lonely with just a toddler to care for and have depend on her. She was confused at the feelings she was facing at the man she called a boss. She wanted to be in her real home. She wanted so many things but had no idea where to find the answers to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks had passed, and Abigail spent almost everyday with Criss working on the big performance she was to perform in front of thousands of people. Her nerves were rattled and though she had the routine down pat, she was scared she'd miss it and mess up. It was the big night and she was in the dressing room of the Luxor dressing in her simple black ensemble. Simple black pants with a black tank top and sequins, and matching boots. She was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

A light knock came on her door, turning to answer the knock, Criss walked in with Chris. Both were smiling and each carried a single rose. Tears began to well in her eyes as she saw the two of them. Chris ran to her and hugged her.

"Mommy! I'll be sitting and watching you...Are you scared?"

"A little baby, but knowing your out there will be all it takes to make it through. My angel." Abi smiled down at the little girl who was her world.

Danielle walked into the room and wished her luck. It was just a few minutes to showtime. Nerves were aggrevated and she was sweating. Danielle gave her a hug and led Chris out of the room to thier seats to watch Abi's big debut.

Minutes ticked away as Abigail got into position for the task ahead of her. She took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't mess it up. She stood in her spot and watched as the task was performed. She watched Criss and his actions. The way his hands moved, the enthusiasm for his performance, the actors on stage with him...each one was a step closer to her cue to jump. The time finally came and it was time. In a swift swoop she leapt from her spot. Silently, and with grace, she landed in the right spot at the right time and in the right manner. She heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as the curtain fell down around her.

The crowd clapped and cheered at the illusion they saw. She looked at her daughter and grinned, proud of her acomplishment. The lights blinded her, the cameras surrounded her, but she was overjoyed at the success of her performance.

The show was over, and she went backstage. Criss rushed back and grabbed her in a big hug. He was so excited for her.

"That was perfect! You did it!"

"Oh, my god! I didn't think...I am speechless...Oh man...how awesome!" Abigail only sputtered at Criss who stood with a big grin on his face. She didn't know what to say she just hugged him back and was thrilled. WIthout thinking she looked up at Criss, and he brought his face down to hers. His lips touched hers and for a long, breathless moment, she melted against him and they kissed. Noone was around them, the world went away. When he pulled back she realized what had happened and began to pull away.

"No, not this time." He pulled her closer to him and held her tight, but without crushing her. His heart hammered against his chest and hers against her chest. They could feel it and the moment couldn't have been more perfect. She reached up, timid and scared, but followed her heart and kissed him in return. She fell for him...she couldn't fight it anymore.

Together, his arms around her shoulder, they went to the dressing room to meet Chris and Danielle. Criss picked up Chris and carried her as he held Abi's hand. Silently they left the Luxor and drove the short distance to Abi's apartment. Everything seemed so perfect.

Meanwhile

The man sat with a beer in his hand. He looked at the corner of the room where the blonde girl sat cowered in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. Blood trickled out her nose and tears ran down her cheeks. Her mascara and eyeliner running down her face. His anger at the TV was what did this to her. However, she was too used to the abuse to fight it anymore.

Disgusted at what he saw, he looked back at the TV, now black. It was turned off. His anger was ready to explode. The woman in the show with that magician. He knew her...all to well. The curves of her body, the lines of her face, the smell of her skin, the softness of her hair...he knew it all. And he wanted it back. Why should she be living the high life in Las Vegas? He worked for years to provide it all for her. Her make up, clothes, the trips to the salon...he took care of her while she stayed home to cook and clean. To be his partner and later his wife.

She owed him for the years he took care of her. She had no right to leave him. She had no right to be living the high life in Las Vegas. Oh yes, she would pay. He would see to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail and Criss entered her small two bedroom apartment. Chris was still active and happy about the performance she saw her mother create with Criss that night. She was chattering on. Abi and Criss couldn't help but smile and laugh at the excitement the little girl was experiencing.

"Ok, it's late, and you need to get to bed." Chris began to object, but Abi held firm. While Criss sat on the couch and waited, Abi gave Chris a bath and put her in her pajamas. Criss came to the door to help wish her goodnight, and even read her a bed time story. Abi sat on the foot of the bed smiling at the scene before her.

Criss finished the story, and quietly they slipped out of the room. They went into the hall, and closed the door. Abi whispered, "Thank you…" but she didn't finish. Criss was holding her, kissing her. Long slow passionate kisses.

Their hands began to feel for each other. Criss picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her across the hall to her room. He carried her to the bed and lay her down. He stood above her, her eyes hot with passion. He pulled his shirt off and lay his body on top of hers.

Slowly they began to strip their clothes of their bodies. She unbutton his pants and pulled them to his feet while he did the same to her in return. She had her shirt off and her bra was thrown over the foot of the bed. Her breasts were just the right size. He groaned with pleasure as he pulled her close to him and his mouth covered her nipple.

Slowly his tounge circled the hard object on her breast, he nibbled lightly. With the slight bite, Abi gasped in pleasure and arched her back aching for more. Her hands ran down his back, nails lightly scratching at him. Her body ached for him. His body was aching for her.

With determination she pushed him on the bed and mounted the man. Slowly she pushed him inside of her., their moans of pleasure came at the same time. In slow gentle motions, her body rocked against his. He slid deep inside of her, then out again. Each thrust was pure heaven.

Criss, unable to control himself, grabbed her hips and pushed her over, till he was ontop of her. He grabbed her ankles and began to push hard and deeper into her. Sweat began to pour off their bodies, her body shaking with the pleasure of each thrust he pushed to her. His body was hard and strong. Each muscle flexing with his movements.

For hours, they made love. Their moans, thrusts, and bodies never stopping. Their desire never stopped. Their need kept growing and their intensity of their sex never ceased till their climax. In earth shattering moment, they both came, their bodies rocking and spasms of joy released from each of them. Criss lay down beside her, holding her body to his. Their breathing slowed until it was on the same page. They fell asleep in each others arms. Smiles and pleasure was all they knew.

Criss woke to Abi tossing and turning beside him. He didn't understand what the disturbance was until he heard her moans in her sleep…

"No, please no…I'm so sorry, I won't do it again…God, no…Stop, your hurting me…Brent, no!"

She woke up with a start and began panting and crying. Criss put his arm around her, disturbed at what he had just heard.

"Baby, what's wrong? It's ok…I'm here." Abi rested her head against his chest and began to sob silently. They lay back down and Abi clung to him for dear life. She slowly fell back asleep with her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Criss lay there trying to understand the nightmare he had just seen her have. Who was Brent? What did he do to her? Finally, he fell asleep, disturbed and determined to find out the answers to Abi's past.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and the TV was turned onto to Sponge bob Square pants. Criss was in the kitchen with a pan of eggs cooking on the stove and toast in the toaster. Bacon sat to the side cooling and the Orange Juice poured into two glasses. The table set.

Abi walked into the kitchen to see her breakfast being prepared for her. Her eyes tired from the night before, but otherwise she looked well. Criss looked up at her and smiled in a sad way. She smiled back.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I slept well, and you?"

A smirk played on her lips, "I slept good thanks…" Both remained quiet while they got the table set and read to eat their breakfast. Criss finally broke the silence.

"Abigail, what was with last night? You woke up from a dream you were freaking out about, someone named Brent and him hurting you. I'm concerned and your not opening up to me. What's the story?"

Abigail sat quietly. She didn't want to answer the man before her. Then he dropped the bombshell. "I know your from out East, a small town in North Carolina. Your parents were blue collar workers. I know you graduated from High School but never went to college. You worked as a waitress at a truck stop for a while, then dropped off the radar. Abi, there is more there. You owe me the truth."

Abigail gaped at the man in front of her. "Hoe do you know all that? What do you mean I owe you? What the hell do I owe you?"

"I had a friend look into your past. I wanted to know about you and you never opened up so I investigated further." he saw the look on her face…"please don't be angry, I didn't do it to hurt you. I just wanted to know this amazing woman in front of me and you'd never open up to me. And, the reason I say you owe me is because of last night…we made love Abi. There are feelings with us. I've fallen hard for you, from the very moment I saw you. I want to know the whole story."

Abigail was furious, but she knew he was right. However, fear surged through her. What if he was like Brent? She thought he was perfect when she met him, but Criss…was he different? She got up and slowly walked toward the small kitchen and stood at the sink and began to sob. Criss came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not Brent, or anyone like him. I won't hurt you. I won't judge you. I just want to love you. Never, in my life, had I felt this way before. This is all sudden for me, and I'm just as scared as you are right now. The only difference is our reasons for being scared. Your scared I'm your past, and I'm scared that I feel the way I do. However, I want to risk it all. Just for you. Give in to me Abi. Do it for us, do it for Chris."

Nodding she turned around and began to tell him all the details of the past.


	11. Chapter 11

The flight was long and turbulent. Brent cursed under his breath, but sat in his seat thinking up what he was going to do once he hit Las Vegas. Two weeks had passed since the show aired and he saw Abigail in her little 'performance.' Since then, he had caught the newer episodes and she premiered in each one. He saw the closeness between the magician and Abigail. Jealousy, anger, and rage surged through his body when he saw their touches. He'd hug her, give her little looks. It was enough to drive Brent crazy.

After twelve hours in the air, the flight was in the Las Vegas Airport. Brent went through the motions of checking his luggage, grabbing a cab, and going to his hotel room.

The hotel he stayed at was in the seedier part of town. The room was run down. The windows were cracked with old dirty curtains hanging in them. The bed was old and the mattress was thin and dirty. The sheets were stained and rough to the touch. The bathroom was outdated with an old tub with claw feet and yellowed toilets and sinks. It was horrible, but it would be off the beaten path. A place to hide from Abigail's eyes. He quickly settled into his room.

Calling another cab, Brent left to go to the Luxor. He had found out the times of the next show for the Magician and gotten tickets for the show. After arriving at the hotel, he went to his seat, in the back of the audiotorium. He settled quietly and waited for the show. Once the show began, the crowd cheered and sat with excitement as for an hour the magician entertained them. Abigail made several appearances on the stage. His excitement was almost too much, but he sat back and watched with anger pumping through his veins.

After the show, he got into a cab and followed the black BMW that held the couple and a small child. The BMW went down several roads and hit the highway, taking them to the outer edges of Vegas. To a small community of upscale houses. The cab stopped three doors down from the house, and Brent paid the cabby and got out. He slowly began to make his way toward the big house with the BMW. The cab left and Brent was certain the cabby would 'forget' him. Large sums of money could make one do funny things with their memory.

He found a large old tree to hide behind in the neighbors yard. He stood there for an hour and surveyed the couple inside. The man was playing with the little girl and Abigail sat on the couch laughing at their magic tricks. Her hair was longer and colored slightly lighter with highlights. The little girl ate at Brent. He couldn't place it, but she looked familiar in some way. He couldn't figure it out. Finally, the couple got up and carried the child to a back room. He crept around the house, keeping in the shadows so as not to be seen. He saw the man put the little girl in a small white bed with pink bedding. He watched the ritual of tucking the little girl in.

He watched them creep up the stairs quietly to a larger bedroom on the second floor. He crept to the back of the yard to a large tree and swiftly climbed up. He perched in the tree and saw into the bedroom. He watched it all. The man and Abigail, pawing at one another…him undressing her…her hands and body on him…their sex….the passion and the desire they had for one another. It angered him that Abigail lusted for this man with a hunger he had never felt from her before.

After their climax, he saw them snuggle and then the light clicked off. He waited a few moments, letting his blood settle. He had found her. He knew where the man lived, but wasn't certain if this is where she lived also. He had yet a few things left to do. So, quietly, he crept out of the tree and made his way back to the street. He walked to another location and called for another cab. In the morning he was going to rent a car and then he could begin on his plan to get Abigail back.


	12. Chapter 12

Abigail drove the short distance from the Luxor to her apartment in the downtown area of Vegas. Chris was with Criss and his family at the zoo. Abigail was taking a much needed day to herself. The first she's had in so long she couldn't remember the last time. She glanced in her rearview mirror to make a turn and noticed a small white car follow her on the turn. She thought nothing of it, until she noticed it followed her on every turn to her apartment. Fear began to flood through her body as she stopped a block from her apartment. The car drove past as if nothing was amiss. Taking a deep breath, Abi got back on the rode to drive to her parking lot to her building.

Brent drove past her, and continued on to the parking lot one block above hers. He sat parked facing her in her small blue car. It drove slowly into the lot and parked a few rows down from the front door of her building. He watched her enter, and when he knew she was inside her apartment, he got out of his car and walked the bock to the building. Quietly, he ascended the steps to the third floor. He tried the knob and it turned easily in his hand. He walked in and looked around.

It was empty of furniture and possessions. It was obvious she was moving. Packing tape and trash were piled around. She was obviously finishing up with the cleaning. He heard a noise in the back room. He walked to the room and stood in the doorway watching her. Abigail was finishing the last minute touches to cleaning the ledges of the window. She stood up and turned around. She saw him and gasped.

"Well, well, well…Abigail, how are you?" Brent cooed to the woman. Her lips trembled and her body was shaking in fear. He could smell it. He could feel it. It gave him that rush he desired so much.

"My god. What are you doing here? "

"Well babe, I saw you on the television with that Magician fellow and wanted to come see how your doing so well for yourself."

"It's over Brent. Just leave, please"

"That's no way to talk to the man who took care of you for all those years."

"Brent…" suddenly there was the sound of the door opening and closing. Abigail waited as the footsteps came down the hall to the room where they both stood.

She sighed as Criss came into view. "Abs…" he stopped at the sight of the man in front of him. He looked at Abigail with questions written on his face. Abigail rushed across the room to Criss and he felt her shaking against his body.

"My bad, Abs. Didn't know you were expecting company. I better go. It was good to see you again." He brushed past her and she felt revolted by his touch. Criss held her tight as he walked out he apartment with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell was that? What the hell is going on?"

"Brent…" she whispered to him. Criss immediately rushed out of the apartment to look for the man. But, as he got to the street he was no where to be seen. Anger seethed through him, and he went back to the apartment. Together, Abigail and Criss left. They got in his car and left in silence. Abigail was so shaken by the incident.

They didn't know it, but in a small white car, Brent trailed them to their home on the outskirts of the city.


End file.
